


First Meetings

by gemctf2



Series: Danganrompa Fanfics [7]
Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Another Episode
Genre: Alternate Identities, Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Backstory, Childhood Trauma, Dissociative Identity Disorder, F/F, Gen, Memory Alteration, Past Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-08 12:51:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7758553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gemctf2/pseuds/gemctf2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All of my oc's first meetings with danganronpa characters mostly contains kids but some first meetings are in the future</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Meeting of Balance

**First meeting of Balance**

This was when they were at elementary school, a white haired boy just suffered from another truama of his parents death though he has all the inheritance he never had been happy with just that so his good luck brought him something else.

All alone thoughts to his own, he feels a toy ball roll to his feet, he then kick it back but then judging by where the ball rolled from it didn't seem like they were the one who kicked it here, he looks at the direction the ball came from, there was a brown haired girl seating on a bench similar to his he would have laughed about how similar they both look if they weren't staring into each other's eyes realising that both their eyes are fill with fear and despair.

They then became friends at first sight, talking about the bad and good things in life, when they were in middle school, she introduced him to a maid from her household, in exhange for that endevour he just endured of being kidnapped, he gained the friendship of the teen maid and a lone girl who they all just met but they become fast friends thanks to their similarities.

They then learned that the brown hair's aim to become worthy enough to meet her only remaining relative who is very successful in life, they then become determined to help her, as the first step, they became warriors of balance not only did they help people they all cause trouble and due to their similar beliefs of balance they made great warriors.

The brown haired has been living in a life where something terrible that happens either if its to her or others something good will always follow.

The white haired boy has this curse of being trapped in a cycle of good luck and bad luck.

The maid thinks that if she becomes the dark and making the world dark will make her mustress shine brighter than any other.

The loner thinks that doing good reality will return it with pain, there is no point in doing good when nothing good comes in return.


	2. Meeting of Despair

Blood splattered everywhere, people screaming and a little kid hugs her toy close and tries her best to stay quiet and she suceeded but then unfortunetely someone knew that she was here.

"Show yourself we just want to talk," she could hear a voice echo down the hallway its voice dripping with malice, Gretal cursed internally,  _why did I decide to do a spot check on a monday?_ She hopes anybody else would find her but she knew it was useless, she probally should have studied for her exams then she wouldn't have to suffer now.

"Aw come on! I promise I won't hurt you at all pretty please?" The voice was suposed to sound sweet but Gretal isen't effected at all, she was tempted to pretend but then she believed this will not go well so she hugged the toy and softly begged that this suffering will last short and sweet.

The table above her flew, the first thing on her mind was how a female child could carry a desk table but she immediately jumped back facing with the despair sisters.

"Hi there! You must be this company's CEO, its great! All I have to tell you is that Towa group is now under me too and you'll have to cooperate if you do not want that contract to be broken apart!" What she was hearing and seeing was a completely different personality from what she heard just now.

This peaked her interest in them


	3. Meeting of Past Souls

"Hm so you're a remnant of despair too aren'cha? Then you're welecome to stay as long as you like!" Monoca exclaims, Gretal frowns," I'm here to see what are your plan Monoca, Junko has been worried since a lot of betrayals have been going along with her, though she enjoys the despair, it makes her think of too much back up plans," Gretal replied, tone steady throughout her explination.

Monoca pouts," Does big sis Junko not trust me?" "Yeah after what you pulled out at Towa city, not only did you lost, the city, the hostages and the despair you also lost two of her most finest Remnants and due to the loss of monokumas when her plan for junkoland fails there will be limited monokumas to run this area, soon the tragedy will be over and Junko doesn't like that,"

Monoca whines," R-right! I-I'll make it up to her! I'll make sure that Ultimate Hope feel despair and that Future foundation! So please don't kill monoca! Monoca wants to help big sis Junko!" Gretal straightened her glasses, expression blank," One," She hold out a finger which makes her flinch uncontrollably," One more chance and I'll make sure you're death will be slow and painful and make you despair until your next  **life** ,"

Gretal expected the reaction of lustful expression and moans of encouragement but then Monoca has a more maniac, truamatic expression, her eyes glisten a little, Gretal smirks, when by only saying the word: despair, monoca is already trembling not in lust but fear, then her death will be hope including not despair, then she'll have to fix that...

Gretal plans on staying along side monoca for a while, she then placed viruses into her programs first is to keep an eye on her and second, she'll need some people left in the real world to take care of a thousand people in order for her plan to suceed.

On the way out, she passed by Nagito who is going to tell Monoca that he won't be back that soon, she glances at him, he didn't spare a glance at her, she pursed her lips into a smile.

_Ah~ How despair-inducing_


	4. Meeting of Hope

Naegi is doing his first sweep around the city for rescueable survivors thats when he meets her, her eyes were red a bluish grey hoodie hiding her blonde hair he would have mistaken her for a guy if she hadn't decided to show Naegi her true form, pushing aside her special voice changing mike and then smiles at him.

"Makoto Naegi right? Nice to finally meet the Ultimate Hope," Makoto tilts his head," You know of me?" "Ofcourse I've seen you on TV and ofcourse you've now battling the remnants of despair yes?" Makoto nods.

"And...  you are..." "Gretal, I'm just a traveller and I take on many forms," Makoto looks puzzled, apparently he hasn't heard of her which is expected after all she isen't but a roamer no achivement proud to call her own, no talent known.

"Well you know future foundation yes? Would you like to join it?" Makoto asks, Gretal smiles," Sounds fun," all she want to do is to utilise this opportunity but being involved with another hope coated corruption mistake is going to make her excited to destroy it.

* * *

She has taken on a cowgirl disguise on the run from some monokumas, using her weapon to destroy them thanks to the intel she stole from future foundation she managed to make a weapon of her own that shoots feather like bullets that is very effective as she hit their core.

She jump over ruins and shoots her double revolver and kept spamming it at the horde until she manages to finally get out of the city but then it wasn't enough they were still chasing her.

"E.M.P charged," The good luck can't be any better of a good timing, she then activates it making sure not to use any electronics she manages to escape to another city unfortunetely, but at least it has lesser monokuma activties than the previous, little did she knew that the previous 'Ultimate Hope' was in that city and because of observing his opponent before engaging rather than letting it loose like the previous.

She relaxed a little and then relieves her gas mask it was getting stuffy, she couldn't stay in future foundation for long after all they are suspicious of her, after reassuring again and again to Makoto that it was ok for her to be on her own she managed to survive outside till then.

Meeting the genius hadn't been her plan normally she could outsmart anyone that comes across her well atleast her talent of deceiting was unrivalled and not even hope's peak academy knew that so there'll be a chance that Izuru Kamukura might not be a match against her.

"You... hm finally something interesting..." Gretal tilted her head, she felt like she should know that voice but she pushed that thought aside and speaked through her voice changer," We don't have to fight," "Ofcourse, you are also one of the Ultimate Despairs aren't you? Even if you aren't you atleast worked under Junko Enoshima," Gretal eyes widen and then soften," My how could you tell?" "By your eyes," "Ah yes a soft lilac and whats that got to do with working under Junko Enoshima?"

"Lilac is purple, purple is a combination of blue and red, you must be somewhere in between the two yes?" "Mm smart, finally someone who actually thinks," they look at each other, both analysing but ut would seem that Izuru has a better way of understanding.

"We don't have to fight... will you able to help me?" Izuru asks, Gretal tilted her head.

* * *

In the end, Gretal returned to him the drive for the Junko AI with a little adjusted modifications as Izuru wanted and he allows her to leave the city, she then beams as she finds out the date and time where they were going to Jabberwock island, the matter of being there on time or late is all up to the plot.

 


	5. Meeting of Identities

"Are you fine with just runing for the rest of your life?" "Urgh why do you care?!" "I care ofcourse, you're gonna be my junior after all," "W-what?" "Congratz! You're being admitted into hope's peak academy!"

"..... no..." "no?" "I-I can't," "Hm? Just so you know thta you're not the first to have a split personality in the school, and besides I hear someone you might like will be your classmate if you join this year,"

"W-who?" "Byakuya Togami," Immediately she accepts the invitation,"Squee! Oh but wait... what talent am I scouted as?" "Thats what I want to talk to you about,"

"If you want you may take my place as the  **Ultimate Writing prodigy** ," "Your place?" "Yeah I'm leaving hope's peak academy sometime soon, so you may have the tittle," "I-is that fine? I mean its... your title.. after all,"

Gretal beams down at the girl," Its fine really, I don't have care for my talent anyway, you can have it and I hope you'll be a sucessful author," She encourages, Touko has tears in her eyes," Thank you!!!!!"

"Its fine really," Gretal sweat drops, hoping that she wouldn't be involved in what lies ahead.


	6. Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not a meeting, just a fluffy Kid Nagito and Gretal talking together, alone for the first time.
> 
> "I admit... when we were young... our personalities were... reversed,"

"This meeting... it muts be good luck!" Nagito exclaims as he beams at Gretal, they were both at a hill, looking over the city, Gretal narrowed her eyes, smiles and nods," It must come from the bad luck earlier...." they both fell into silence, some how sad and happy at the same time.

"You know... I... plan to remake the world..." Gretal started after for a while, for them time didn't matter and was a blur, she raised her hands to the sky as if she was reaching out for something and clutched it as if she grasped it.

"No... not just the world, I'm going to remake fate," Gretal beams as she brings her clutched hands to herself." Fate?" "Yeah... I'll make it where all these balance don't exist, Hope, Despair... I'll make everlasting peace," Gretal replies.

For a split second Nagito could see fire," How... are you going to do that?" He asks in wonder, Gretal smiles at him," With my knowledge of tech and your luck, I'm sure we can make it!" Gretal exclaims.

"Oh? Then for your dream to come true I must suffer a lot of bad luck!'' Nagito exclaims, he doesn't seem to mind at all as he is his optimistic self, Gretal thinks for a while," No... this world..." Gretal eyes widen with malice and insanity, swirly, swirly" Should suffer... in order for everlasting peace to exist," Nagito didn't seem to notice he sweat drops and chuckles slightly.

"But... isen't that a little sad? Even if the peace was obtain it will hurt to look back into the past right?" Nagito asks, Gretal seems a little shocked at how true it was." Ah... I see.. then... I guess.. we'll have to... suffer a bit... in order for our dream to come true..."

* * *

"Ah... now I know what you mean..." Nagito suddenly said, Gretal open her eyes and then tilt her head and then giggles," What do I mean?" Gretal asks, Nagito smiles and then shook his head," Back then I never thought you'd giggle like that," Nagito mused, Gretal thinks," Is it that conversation in... mmm... what hill was that again?" "Will going back there remind you of our coversation?" "Oh? So is that where we are going?"

Nagito beams as he stops the vehicle," Oh... yeah I remember... though the view looks a little different now... it still does feel nostalgic and familar to me," They look at what remained of the scenery,  _I'll then have to suffer a little huh..._


End file.
